


Sometimes Coffee Is The Only Solution

by Tiger_Tiger_Burning_Bright



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: All Human AU, Hungover Alec, Sort Of, alec is a cute drunk, barista Maia, cheeky isabelle, coffee shop AU, drunk Alec flashbacks, flirty Magnus, or at least Magnus thinks so
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-25
Updated: 2017-12-25
Packaged: 2019-02-13 00:18:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12971544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tiger_Tiger_Burning_Bright/pseuds/Tiger_Tiger_Burning_Bright
Summary: The Morning after the night before. When Alec wakes up with a wicked hangover and no real memory of the night before he’s pretty certain the day is going to be a disaster. If that wasn’t bad enough his sister seems to know something he doesn’t.As far as he can see his only option is to run away to Java Jones and lick his wounds, but when something happens that brings back his memories will his day turn out to be much,much better than he thought.





	Sometimes Coffee Is The Only Solution

**Author's Note:**

  * For [toreadthestars](https://archiveofourown.org/users/toreadthestars/gifts).



> So I hope this bit of Malec silliness hits the spot...or my version of a coffee shop AU - as I’m a sucker for drunk Alec there’s a teensy weany bit of that too....

The first thing Alec noticed when he woke up was that, somehow, he’d managed to not draw his curtains properly before crashing out last night and the bright morning light shining into his eyes was borderline painful.

With a grunt of discomfort he rolled on his side, trying to ignore the pounding in his head and the way his stomach seemed to be doing somersaults. Blearily he looked around the room and noticed the glass of water and painkillers and thanked the angel that ‘drunk him’ seemed to have at least some common sense.

Carefully sitting up, he grabbed the glass and swallowed the pills before gingerly stepping out of bed to pull the curtains shut before crawling back under the sheets.

Ordinarily Alec wasn't much of a drinker, and lying in bed waiting for the painkillers to work their magic, he was starting to remember exactly why. The worst part was he really should've known better, but after weeks of excuses, he’d finally given in and accepted his siblings invite to come out with them.

Beyond that, things got a little fuzzy. He remembered arriving at the bar and meeting up with Clary and Simon and everything was pretty much ok until, about an hour in, Jace had suggested shots. In his defence, he may well have over indulged, as evenings spent with Izzy and Simon and Clary and Jace, two couples that were sickeningly loved up, really only served to remind him of the one thing he really wanted to forget, the nonexistent state of his own love life. He’d only gone because Izzy had promised that her hot friend, a guy called Magnus, was coming along too, but as far as he could remember he’d been a no show, so really, the only solution was to drown his sorrows.

All in all the night had been a complete disaster and, quite frankly, Alec was glad he didn’t remember much of it.

……..

Having forced himself into the shower, Alec began to feel somewhat more human, although he was desperately in need of coffee. Throwing on some clothes he trudged out to the kitchen hoping that it was still too early for his siblings to be awake, knowing full well the pleasure they’d take in tormenting him for his drunken antics.

“Shit..” Alec searched through the cupboards frantically only to find an empty pack of coffee and nothing else. Typically, Jace had forgotten to restock.

“Oh my god, it lives..” Spinning round Alec saw Izzy perched at the breakfast bar looking remarkably chipper, considering last night. “Didn’t think you’d surface for hours. No offence mi hermano, but you were wasted last night.”

“Yeah, thanks for that.” Alec grumbled, contemplating making himself a tea but deciding that the crusty old container didn't exactly fill him with confidence.

“So...do you remember anything from last night?” Izzy teased, as Alec continued to desperately scramble through the cupboards in the vain hope that it was just his killer hangover that was stopping him finding some coffee.

“Don’t, just don’t.” Alec glared over his shoulder, getting increasingly frustrated with the situation.

“Oh come on Alec, it was funny..I mean, you were on top form.” Izzy laughed and the sound went through him like a knife.

“I literally couldn't care less right now. All I want is a drink and Jace forgot to get any goddamn coffee, as per usual..” Alec snapped.

“Suit yourself, but let me tell you, it’s a great story.” Izzy seemed totally nonplussed by Alec’s mood.

“Whatever. I’m going out..” Alec pushed past her, marching to the hallway to grab his coat and boots. Feeling a little guilty for taking his mood out on his sister, he paused for a second and turned to look at her. “You want anything..?”

“You going to Java Jones?”

Alec grunted in reply.

“Then get me a mocha and double choc muffin.” Izzy grinned, reaching for her phone and beginning to tap away.

With a final huff of indignation, Alec stalked to the front door and let himself out.

……..

Alec wasn't sure if it was the painkillers or the fresh air on the walk to Java Jones but as he entered the doorway, he almost felt human.

The coffee shop was fairly empty this time on a Sunday morning so he decided that enjpying his drink there was a much more preferable option than going home just yet. Especially as home, he was pretty sure, meant a morning of inevitable teasing by his sister.

Reaching the front of the queue, Alec was relieved to see his friend Maia on duty.

“Hey Alec, wow, you look like shit. Bad night or a really, really good one?” Maia teased.

“Bad, really bad… and no, I don’t want to talk about it..” Alec held his finger up, shaking his head slightly in defeat. Thankfully it didn't hurt as much as it did this morning or he’d have seriously regretted the gesture.

“Ah c’mon, I’m stuck here all morning, I need gossip to keep me going.” Maia pouted briefly before starting on Alec’s coffee, knowing without asking what he’d want.

“All I’m gonna say is I’m never ever letting Izzy talk me into a night out again..” Alec grabbed his drink from the counter as soon as Maia put in down, warming his hands on the cup.

“That bad..” Maia raised an eyebrow.

“Yeah, apparently some friend from yoga class was supposed to turn up but I apparently even get stood up by blind dates.” Alec grumbled before cautiously sipping at his coffee which was still really hot.

“Oh Alec..”

“Yeah, and trust me, an evening spent watching the four of them swooning over each other is not as much as fun as you’d think.” Maia began to laugh again as he spoke and Alec couldn't help but smile. “Seriously, alcohol was the only option..”

“Damn, I wish I’d been there..”

“No you don't.”

“No, I don't..”

Behind him the door chimed signalling another customer arriving and making his excuses, Alec grabbed his coffee and shuffled off to a corner booth.

………...

Alec drained the rest of his coffee and sat staring at the empty cup for far longer than was really appropriate, tossing up whether to go for a refill or return home and face the music. He had the distinct feeling Izzy knew something he didn’t and he dreaded what that could be.

“You look like you could do with this.” The man’s voice sounded strangely familiar and yet Alec was sure he’d never heard it before, but what really grabbed his attention was the ring-clad hand that slid the cup towards him. Suddenly his mind flashed back to the previous night.

“Wow, you’re hands are so pretty.” Alec gasped, grabbing the man’s hand and holding it up to look at it more closely. “Look Izzy, they’re all twinkly..”

Alec fought down the feeling of nausea in his stomach.

“I take it you’re suffering a bit this morning.” The man laughed and instantly another memory resurfaced.

_“By the angel, your laugh, it’s like music.” Alec gazed with adoration into the face of possibly the most beautiful man he’d ever seen. “How are you sooooo beautiful? Are you even real, ‘cos if this is a dream, best dream ever!!!’_

“You mind if I join you? If you’d rather be alone I’ll understand of course.” Alec nodded his head, not daring to look up just yet because the sound of that silky smooth voice was bringing back a wealth of memories each of which were excruciatingly embarrassing _._

Pinching the bridge of his nose he took a deep breath and using every ounce of courage he had, forced himself to meet the man’s eyes.

“Magnus…” The name came back to him instantly as soon as he saw the man’s face, flawless tawny skin and the deepest brown eyes accentuated by dark kohl.

“Oh, you do remember me then? That’s good to know.” Magnus’ eyes danced with mischief and Alec groaned, his head in his hands as another memory came flashing back.

_Alec reached forward and touched the man’s bicep, holding on a little more firmly than was appropriate as he swayed from side to side._

_“You’re really, really real. Are you sure you’re not an angel because those arms, that face… I mean, wow, no human could look that good….” Alec slurred, not letting go of Magnus's arm as he turned to his sister and leant on her heavily. “Izzy someone sent me a literal angel…”_

_Izzy chuckled before turning to speak to Magnus._

_“Magnus, I’m sorry about my brother. I promise he’s not normally like this ….”_

_“Magnus …. your name’s Magnus…. even your name is pretty….” Alec blabbered on obliviously._

_“I promise you, it’s fine. I’ve doubtless been in worse states myself and I was ridiculously late so…” Magnus laughed._

“Oh god…” Alec muttered into his hands before peeking out between his fingers to see Magnus trying to hold back his laughter. “Please tell me this is all some horrible nightmare and I didn’t make a total fool of myself last night. I’m so embarrassed .”

“Oh Alexander, there’s honestly nothing to be embarrassed about. I actually think you’re a rather adorable drunk..” Magnus winked and Alec felt himself flush. “Anyway, shall we start again? Hello, I’m Magnus, Izzy’s friend from yoga class.”

Magnus smiled as he extended a hand.

“Hi.” Alec smiled shyly before shaking his hand, trying desperately to ignore the tingles that ran up his arm from Magnus touch. “Alec. Thanks for the coffee by the way, I’m not normally much of a drinker so…”

“So I take it you don’t remember a great deal…” Magnus smiled.

“Um yeah..” Alec shifted uncomfortably in _his seat as another memory resurfaced._

_“C’mon you. Let's get you in a cab.” Izzy grabbed his arm and began manhandling him towards the exit with remarkable strength for someone so little._

_Alec tried his best to resist reaching back to Magnus imploringly._

_“No…..don't make me leave the angel man...please let me worship him…”_

_Izzy was having none of it and dragged him away, his last glimpse of a smiling Magnus shaking his head in amusement before being bundled outside._

Magnus looked at him carefully, eyes slightly narrowed and the corners of his mouth quirking as if he was trying to suppress a smile.

“Alexander Lightwood, why do I get the feeling you’re possibly being a little economical with the truth here?” Magnus waved a finger in admonishment. “I think you remember more than you’d like to admit.”

Alec blushed bright crimson as he had to fight the urge to facepalm.

“Okay, okay..I do remember bits and pieces, but honestly I don't know what got into me and I didn't mean..” Alec stopped speaking when he saw Magnus pout a little. “What?”

“Well I have to say Alexander, I’m a little disappointed.” Alec looked at Magnus warily only relaxing a little when he saw the mischievous twinkle in his eyes. “Does that mean you don't want to worship me and climb me like a tree…?”

“Oh god… I said that, didn't I?” Alec groaned as Magnus nodded.

“Because I would definitely not be adverse to that.” Magnus winked and Alec damn near fainted on the spot.

“You would…?” Alec asked hesitantly, biting his lip anxiously as he awaited the answer.

Magnus looked him up and down pointedly and Alec had to suppress a shiver.

“Well, you’d need to buy me dinner first.” Magnus tilted his head to the side coquettishly.

“I can do that..” Alec said with a bashful smile.

“And, actually, I think a movie too..” Magnus teased.

“Yeah?” Alec felt himself leaning forward, elbows on the table, mesmerised by Magnus’ smile.

“Most definitely..In any case, think of the fabulous story we’ll be able to tell our grandkids about how we met..”

Alec burst into laughter, a mix of happiness and relief.

“Well then, I guess we better do that...you know, for our future grandkids..”

“It’d be rude not too.” Magnus agreed in mock seriousness.

“Exactly.”

“A toast then, to dinners and future grandkids..” Magnus held up his cup.

“Sound good to me.” Alec smiled before doing the same, already anticipating the best date EVER.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Sooooo.....I hope that was ok .....I’d love to hear what you think c


End file.
